The Cat and the Bat
by TheBatmanForever
Summary: Love doesn't come without trouble in the end. Especially with THIS bat.
1. Chapter 1

Even though it was almost midnight, Batman had decided to drive around Gotham one more time. You could never be too careful in this criminal world.

Batman had gotten used to staying up late- up until midnight, three in the morning, or even two days. Being a crime fighter was no joke. Especially if you were known for being a "creature of the night".

"Alfred, wrapping things up. Looks like Gotham is quiet tonight. No silent or regular alarms were set off, and I don't see anything suspicious," Batman said to Alfred on the radio.

"Well, then, sir, I actually have the slightest idea that you will get at least five hours of sleep tonight," Alfred replied with his fancy accent. "Oh, and the Bat Computer senses no trouble tonight either, sir."

"Then it looks like I'll be coming home early tonight," Batman said with a small smile. "See you in a minute, Alfred."

"Same to you, sir," Alfred said and hung up. Just as Batman was about to turn back home, from the corner of his eye he noticed a whizz of black. Batman narrowed his eyes and parked the batmobile in an alley. He leaped out and launched the batgrapple to the top of the roof. He was pulled up and smoothly landed on his feet, looking around.

"Cats always land on their feet," a woman's voice said from behind a chimney. "Or I suppose this time, it's _bats_ always land on their feet." The figure of a woman began to slowly walk out of the shadows of the chimney. She wore a shiny black suit with cat ears on top of her head. She put her weight on her right leg and placed a hand on her hip. "My, my," she said with a purr. "Don't you look handsome!"

"Who are you," Batman growled and narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore her beauty. "Nobody leaps around on the rooftops at midnight."

"Ugh," the woman spat and stood up straight. "You men. You can never just let a woman flirt with you!" Batman continued to stare at her, trying to get her to say her name. "Well, can you guess my name? Oh my, look at those _cat_ ears! And I'm-"

"Catwoman," Batman interrupted. Catwoman settled down and smirked.

"So you _are_ as clever as they say," she said.

"I'm sure anyone could have figured that out," Batman said, almost impatiently. "Now take that costume off and go back home." Catwoman narrowed her eyes at Batman. She walked up to him with a frown.

"Excuse me," she said. "But I'm not anyone you can just boss around. There's more to me than meets the eye, _Batman._ " Then suddenly -in a swift movement- Catwoman kissed his lips and punched his stomach painfully. He fell to the ground in a groan, surprised at how she was able to get him to fall so easily. Catwoman stood next to him. She gently nudged his side and scoffed. "I was really quite fond of you, Batman," she said. "I just fell in love with your mysterious character. Perhaps another day." Catwoman smirked and jumped off the rooftop. Batman heard a whip crack and saw her swing to the next roof. He lifted his head up but dropped it back down with a sigh.

He had failed so easily.

 _Not failed; we'll meet again. And I'll be ready,_ Batman thought, trying to ignore how glamorous Catwoman was, and how wonderful that kiss had felt. _Get it together, Bruce!_ He snapped at himself. Batman groaned and sat up, then got to his feet. He recovered in the next few moments and got back into the batmobile, then drove home.

 _Tonight wasn't a failure,_ Batman reminded himself while driving. _I just need to learn._


	2. Chapter 2

"So I suppose we place this Catwoman under the category of 'a good love choice for The Batman, but seems like a criminal'," Alfred said while Bruce was working in the Bat Cave.

"No, Alfred," Bruce said. He looked up at his butler from his seat. "Batman just wasn't prepared, for whatever reason."

"The kiss?" A long moment of silence. Bruce sighed. "So it looks like Catwoman is taking advantage of you."

"Nobody takes advantage of me," Bruce said sternly. "If someone is taking advantage of someone, I'll get her to spill anything I want to hear, or make her do anything I want her to do." Suddenly there was a small vibration in Bruce's utility belt. He opened a pocket and took out a small device, then put it back. "Now if you'll excuse me," Bruce said and put his mask on, "I've intercepted a silent alarm." He walked to where the batmobile was parked and leaped in. Batman turned the engine on and drove to the Gotham Museum.

He arrived in a short amount of time and checked around the museum for anything suspicious. He launched the batgrapple to the roof and saw a hole in the top window. Batman narrowed his eyes. He jumped down and landed softly to the ground. The second he landed, Batman ran into the shadows and lurked around, looking for anything that seemed criminal related.

"So we meet again," Catwoman said from above. Batman looked up and saw Catwoman

gracefully fall to the ground. "Come to get more, handsome?" Batman narrowed his eyes at her.

"I've come to bring you to justice," he said instead. Catwoman frowned, then smirked. She walked closer to Batman and traced the edges of the symbol on his chest.

"Is this the part where you fall in love with me? And instead of fighting, you lecture me about how people can change?" Catwoman mused.

"No," Batman answered simply and Catwoman frowned again. Then there was a click

and Catwoman realized Batman had cuffed her wrists. She laughed lightly.

"Is that the best you could do?" she teased.

"Not even close," Batman said with a small smile. Suddenly the sound of sirens began to echo outside. Catwoman looked outside with a groan, then looked back at Batman. The moment she turned, she leaned forward to kiss him again, but only leaned into air. She fell to the ground with a grunt and looked around, only to see that he was gone.

"Ugh," Catwoman said while struggling to get up. "Sourpuss."

Suddenly the police came in and ran to Catwoman. Two men grabbed her tightly and led

her out. "You have the right to remain silent," one said in a deep voice. "Anything you say can or will be used against you." Catwoman rolled her eyes.

Just as Batman was driving home, he noticed a small flicker of light in a dark alley he passed by. He narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the batmobile, and walked to the alley.

As he walked deeper, Batman saw that the light came from the sewer at the very end of the alley. He cautiously stepped down the ladder and landed inside the sewer. As he listened, Batman realized he wasn't alone.

"How do you know this will work?" a voice said from further away. Batman identified this person as Two-Face, knowing from his voice.

"I know this will work because this time, Batsy won't know about our little club," another voice replied. Batman knew without a doubt that this was Joker.

"I doubt that others will join," said a new, more slithery voice. "Sure we all got something against Batman-" Batman realized it was Killer Croc.

"But he always manages to stop us," Two-Face said. "He'll find out about this. There's not point. We can never outsmart the bat." At this point Batman knew enough, and decided to get out before they spotted him. But just as he was about to leave, the villains brought up a name that caught his attention.

"What about Catwoman?" Killer Croc asked. "And Clayface?"

"It takes time, you idiots!" Joker yelled. "Now stop being party-poopers and go recruit some other villains or something." Two-Face spat and walked off with Killer Croc, deeper into the sewer, just as Batman turned the batmobile on. He began to drive, but instead of going home he turned towards Arkham Asylum.

Batman snuck into the prison easily. He silently crept through the empty halls and avoided the police inside. He continued to search for the right cell for the next few moments, until he came upon the right one. He snuck inside and waited in the shadows for a moment, then spoke suddenly.

"Catwoman," he said. Catwoman moved around in her sleep, then looked up at Batman. She sat up and leaned against the wall with a smirk.

"Batman," she said. "You know, I have a rule about knowing a guy for two weeks before sleeping with them, but I'm sure I can make an acception here…"

"What do you know about a team-up hosted by Joker?" Batman growled. Catwoman lightly laughed.

"Oh, that crazy clown?" she said. "Yes, he asked me. Jealous?" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"I want answers," he said in a more hostile voice. He leaned forward towards Catwoman with a frown. She leaned closer to him with a smile, as if testing him.

"And I want that body of yours," she said and gently touched his muscular chest. "Or was it freedom from Arkham? I forget." Batman felt a tingle in his chest and stood back straight. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards the cell doors.

"Tell me about this team-up, and I'll get you out of Arkham," Batman said, not facing her. He silently began to melt the bars.

Catwoman purred lightly. "It's a deal," she said.

"Good," Batman replied just as the cell door swung open. Catwoman smiled and stood up. As she walked passed him, Batman clipped handcuffs around her wrist. "I don't know if you are in love with me or not, but know that I don't share the same feelings you feel." Catwoman turned towards him and smirked.

"We'll see about that," she said and kissed his cheek. Batman frowned and they exited Arkham, the same way he got in.

Batman lead Catwoman to a rooftop near Arkham Asylum. He clipped the other handcuff to a pole sticking out of the ground. "Let's make this short," Batman said to Catwoman.

"Hmm," she mused. "Am I making you nervous, handsome?"

"You're making me irritated," Batman replied. "Now tell me, is Joker is up to something?"

"If you think I'll spill all my secrets, then you're wrong," Catwoman said. A silence. Batman continued to stare at her, focused to get what he wanted. But a few moments later, he couldn't focus on his mission. He was being swept away to another world by Catwoman's beautiful eyes. He wondered what beauty she possessed, and wanted to see it behind her mask. But he snapped back into reality when Catwoman spoke.

"Joker has gathered or will gather the most dangerous villains in Gotham," she began. "Bane, Penguin, Two-Face, you know. I'm honestly not one to say, 'I almost got Batman' unless you add an apostrophe 's' and heart." Batman rolled his eyes. "So Joker knew that I could easily lure you into a trap. But as soon as I laid eyes on you, Batman…" Catwoman paused and looked away, as if for once being serious. "...there was a change of plans." She looked back at him. "So there's this huge plan that everyone will take part in. It's really big. I was _supposed_ to be listening, but it was too complicated. All I got was 'bomb' from Joker."

"'Bomb'?" Batman repeated. He began to think. "That's something big, but not big enough for Joker. If you heard 'bomb', it must have been important. But that's probably the smallest part of the plan…"

"I've always wondered what it sounded like when you thought out loud," Catwoman said with a smile. Suddenly she stood up, free from the handcuffs. Batman narrowed his eyes at her. "Now there's something I need to finish," Catwoman said. She looked behind her, then turned and leaned forward. And this time, she kissed Batman's lips. He felt his heart jump in surprise. He didn't know why, but he didn't pull away. Did he like her, or was it just being polite? In a few moments, Catwoman pulled away with a smile. "You ditched me last time, remember?"

"You honestly can't remember anything that Joker said about the team-up," Batman said. Catwoman sighed.

"I guess we have to find out," she said.

"'We'?" Batman repeated again. Catwoman smirked.

"You seriously didn't expect me to tag along?" she said. They shared a moment with Catwoman smiling and Batman frowning. "Oh, and you know what? I also heard something about a giant plant monster taking over the city." Catwoman continued to smile at him as Batman thought about what was happening.

 _Kissed a villain and stranger. Teaming with them. What other countless, horrible things will you commit, Bruce?_ Batman sighed, but nodded at Catwoman, agreeing to a team-up with her.

 _But most of all…_

 _What would Talia think of this?_


	3. Chapter 3

Three months had passed. Batman thought learning about the organization Joker created would be easier, but it couldn't have been harder. This mission tested his

detective skills, and to its limits. Nothing could be harder.

But throughout those months, he learned that the villains called themselves "Injustice League". Their main goal was to take over Gotham, then the world. Every criminal's dream. But this seemed too typical. It seemed too simple. Batman knew something was up. So as he searched for more answers, he only got more questions. And all the answers he decided on were: "I don't know." This mission was hard, but not impossible.

Also in those three months, Batman began to think about Catwoman. He didn't know if pretending to fall in love with men was what she did, but he had fallen in love with her. But unfortunately, he didn't see her those months that much, due to his work for the Injustice League mission.

But at last, after _five_ months of searching for the Injustice League and what their goal was, Batman finally got it. They had no main goal. Everyone would work together to stop him and any other heroes who stood in their way, and the heroes would be crushed easily. Once the Injustice League was public and feared, they would gain control. There were countless villains in the Injustice League. All of them wanted something. And they would all get it.

The Injustice League's goal was hundreds of different goals. From wanting control over a city to wanting everyone to laugh uncontrollably for no reason. Every villain in the Injustice League had a goal, and all the villains would help each other make it happen.

Batman waited on the roof of a grocery store for Catwoman. The previous night he told her to meet him there, and they would discuss everything they knew about the Injustice League.

Suddenly soft footsteps behind him. Batman smiled to himself, his back facing Catwoman. He heard the footsteps come closer and hands cover his eyes. "You probably already knew I was here, but guess who!" Catwoman said from behind.

"I'm not going to do this," Batman said, showing the least amount of emotion. Catwoman sighed and put her hands down. Batman turned around to face her. He almost smiled at the sight of her beautiful eyes that he had missed for so long. He missed everything about her, so much.

"Did you miss me?" Catwoman said. _Of course she says that,_ Batman thought to himself. But he didn't reply. "Well I missed you, handsome." Catwoman grabbed the sides of his face and opened her mouth to consume his lips, but Batman pulled away.

"The more time we waste, the more time the Injustice League get to continue their plan. And right now I think they are just about ready to be exposed to the world," Batman said. Catwoman frowned.

"You're always so serious. Why won't you just make a woman happy and kiss her?" she said. Batman caught himself before saying, "Later," and narrowed his eyes instead.

"What do you know about the Injustice League?" he asked.

"Well I can tell you that their headquarters changes every _week._ And they are not exactly the best at informing everyone where it is. But last I heard it was in the Birchwood apartment complex," Catwoman said.

"Weird they would choose an abandoned building to stay in," Batman said.

"That's why they change every week," she replied. Batman rolled her eyes. "Anyways, that was about two weeks ago. But they always stay in the same area." Suddenly an idea sparked in Batman's head.

"The Birchwood apartment complex is right next to Gotham's main sewage system," he began. "You said that the Injustice League's headquarters are always in the same area."

"So?" Catwoman asked, not understanding anything he was saying.

"So that means the headquarters you were introduced to were fakes. The _real_ headquarters is in the sewers, hidden very carefully," Batman said. "We'd better get going."

"'We'?" Catwoman repeated with a smirk.

"If you didn't want to go you could have just told me," Batman said. Catwoman widened her eyes.

"Oh, no. I was just joking," she said with a small smile.

"Well I hate jokes," he said. "Come on." He ran off the rooftop and launched his batgrapple to another building. He swung down and Catwoman followed. They shortly arrived at the Birchwood apartment complex, and ran inside the alley beside the abandoned building.

Batman was just about to lift the sewer lid when Catwoman turned his shoulders to face her. "I have a feeling that one of us might not make it out alive," she said to him solemnly. Batman didn't reply. "And I know it's your thing to act all mean and fearless, but we both know you are still a real human being and you have feelings." Catwoman moved her hands to the sides of his face and smiled sweetly. "And I also know that you've been experiencing feelings you thought you'd never feel. And I share those feelings," Catwoman continued, her voice becoming quieter.

"You're right," Batman replied and hugged her waist. He leaned forward and kissed Catwoman's lips passionately, releasing all the emotion he felt about her. They stayed like this for a long time until Batman -very slowly and dramatically- pulled away.

"I can't stay away from you," she said and kissed Batman again. She pulled away a second later and lifted the sewer lid. "Now that that's done with, let's get started on the mission." Batman nodded and jumped down inside the sewer, then Catwoman. They walked deeper, waiting for someone to jump out and attack them.

Suddenly the ceiling of the sewer began to slowly crumble. But in a few moments a large piece fell above them. Catwoman gasped and Batman pushed her across the sewer. The heavy cement fell on top of Batman and water was splashed everywhere. Catwoman rose back to her feet after Batman pushed her and widened her eyes at the large cement that had fallen on him. But suddenly the cement began to melt and it shifted into the form of Clayface. Catwoman felt mixed emotions- relieved Batman was alright, and alerted that they were being confronted by Clayface.

Clayface grinned evilly at Catwoman. "Come to betray us?" he said.

"Actually I've come to join you," Catwoman lied, hoping to look believable. She noticed that Batman was gone behind Clayface, and wondered where he went.

"Well either way, you're going inside of me," Clayface said, slowly approaching her. "And I don't mean that in a romantic way." Catwoman gasped and slowly began to take steps backwards, hastily thinking of ways to escape. But in a moment she touched the sewer wall and was trapped.

"Out of the water!" Batman yelled from above. Catwoman didn't even look to see where he was; she turned around and began to climb up the wall, just a few feet. The nanosecond her foot was out of the water, Clayface began to scream in pain and Catwoman realized that he was being electrocuted. Once it was died down, Catwoman jumped back into the very shallow water and looked at Clayface on the ground, unconscious for just a little while.

Batman ran passed her, continuing deeper into the sewer. Catwoman frowned, annoyed

at the lack of conversation when he passed her, but ran after him. Catwoman caught up to him and felt a sudden cramp in her stomach. She fell to the floor and crossed her arms over her stomach and began to groan. Batman stopped and ran back to her. He fell to one knee and gently touched her back. "Are you okay?" he asked. Catwoman breathed heavily as the cramps began to fade away. She slowly rose to her feet.

"I think so," she said. "Just cramps. But that can't stop the mission." Catwoman inhaled deeply, then nodded to Batman. He hesitated, but continued to run down the sewer with Catwoman following closely behind. Suddenly Bane, The Penguin, Harley and two other muscular clowns came around from the corner. Batman and Catwoman gasped and came to a sudden stop. All of the villains smiled evilly.

"Hiya, Batsy!" Harley said and waved happily. "So you've found out about our little party." Batman narrowed his eyes in response. "Well I don't know if you've heard," she began and took her gun out, then frowned. "But no bats allowed!" She pulled the trigger and shot a bullet in Batman's direction, but he dodged it. He continued to dodge as Bane ran up to him, roaring. Batman slid underneath Bane and grabbed his ankle. Bane fell onto his chest, also falling on top of Penguin. They both grunted.

Harley gave a high-pitch scream as Batman ran up to her. He stopped in front of her as Harley closed her eyes and shivered. She slowly opened an eyelid and sheepishly smiled. He frowned and snatched the gun from her hand and threw it further away from them. Harley watched it fall onto the ground, too far for her to reach. She looked back at Batman.

"I thought I saw a bug on you," she said nervously, giving an excuse for trying to shot him. Suddenly Harley punched his chest but Batman dodged and grabbed her wrist as it was pushed forward. He swung her arm and threw her towards the ground, amazed at how easy it was to defeat her.

But suddenly Batman felt large arms wrap around him and realized Bane was up and ready to attack him. He saw Penguin walk up in front of Batman with his umbrella pointed at him. Usually umbrellas weren't a threat, but _this_ umbrella was highly dangerous.

Batman struggled to escape from Bane but the villain's grip was tight.

What was he supposed to do now?

 _You're relying on yourself to get out,_ Batman thought to himself. _Not others._ He looked around to Catwoman but realized she was nowhere to be seen. He growled to himself.

 _Never team with villains,_ was his last thought before Penguin electrocuted him with his weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness. Pain. Silent breathing. Cold surface. Stillness… quietness…Maybe not quietness. A faint voice. Deep and comforting, but unfamiliar.

Suddenly Batman's eyes opened. He sat up sharply, prepared for any threat. But a sharp pain struck him in his side. He groaned and cringed in pain.

"Take it easy," the voice said again. Batman looked around him. He was in a small room with nothing except for the table he was lying on. He looked up and saw a man. He had black hair with a small curl right above his forehead. A dark blue suit with beaming red boots and a proud red cape. He smiled warmly at Batman. "You're awake."

"No kidding," Batman grumbled. He groaned again and gently touched his side. "Where am I? Who are you? Where's Bane and Penguin?"

"Woah, hold on, Batman," the man said. Batman's head continued to clear.

"Where am I?" he repeated, becoming angry. "Why am I here? Where is the mission? Where is the Injustice League?"

"Oh, the Injustice League? Is that what they are called?" the man said kindly. "Well you'll be glad to know that we stopped them. And it wasn't the hardest thing in the world, to be honest."

"You _what_?" Batman yelled. He forced himself to his feet, bearing through the pain. He walked towards the man he didn't even know. "You can't just take me away from the mission!" Batman walked forward as the man walked backwards. He grabbed the man by the collar of his suit and tried to lift him, but couldn't. He narrowed his eyes and took his hand off the man.

"I think we can talk-" the man began but Batman tried to punch the man's chest. He quickly grabbed Batman's fist before it came anywhere close to him. Batman widened his eyes at the man's speed. "Okay, I don't want to get into a fight here." He let go of Batman's hand.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded. The man raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know who I am?" he replied. Batman frowned. "You can call me Superman." Batman almost burst out laughing. He only smiled for a nanosecond, then returned to a frown. "You know, I'm the hero of Metropolis."

"I've heard of you, but I don't care to learn more about little blue angels," Batman said. "Or I should say aliens."

"Oh, so you know me," Superman said.

"I know _of_ you." A silence. Superman cleared his throat.

"Well, do you want to talk about this Injustice League, mission, helping thing?" he asked. Batman narrowed his eyes. "Not much of a talker?"

"Shut up," Batman spat. He already hated this Superman.

"Well there are a bunch of superheroes across the globe," Superman said. "I bet you can't even name them."

"I may be dressed like a bat, but I'm not dumb," Batman said with no emotion.

"Alright, never mind," Superman said. "Anyways, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter have decided to make a league of heroes. We're calling it the Justice League."

Again Batman kept himself from laughing. "And are you sure the public will feel comfortable about this?" he asked. Superman raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? We're doing this to _protect_ everyone. Why would people feel uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Well six extremely powerful heroes all in one place? And I'm sure more heroes we don't know about would want to join…" Batman began. "Lex Luthor already wants to kill you, knowing that you are capable of destroying the planet easy. And now with five more? Who would be able to stop your league?"

"It would never reach that point," Superman said and narrowed his eyes.

"But would if it does?" Batman continued. "Would if a villain was able to control all of your minds? Humanity would be helpless against you."

"We'd get out of it!" Superman said, his voice getting raised.

"And would if you couldn't?" Batman said. He narrowed his eyes. "As long as there's a Justice League, nobody is safe. The world is in peril." Using his speed, Superman grabbed Batman by the collar and lifted him off the ground easily. His other hand turned to a fist and it was aimed at Batman. Superman's teeth were bared slightly, but Batman didn't move one muscle. "That wasn't too hard," Batman said. "I just said a few things and you're ready to throw a punch at me." Superman closed his mouth and slowly let Batman down.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't think about it," Batman said with a frown. "I guess with all that power, violence becomes easier each time." Superman looked at Batman and narrowed his eyes.

"How about Wonder Woman shows you around the Watchtower?" he asked. Batman shook his head.

"I need to get back to Gotham," he said.

"I'm pretty sure your sidekicks are handling Gotham right now," Superman said. "And it won't take too long." Batman continued to stare at Superman, silently insisting to leave. "Aww, come on!" Superman said. He grabbed Batman's arm and pulled him out into the hall. Outside, a beautiful young woman was leaning against the wall. "Wonder Woman, this is Batman," Superman said.

"I know that already…" Wonder Woman said with a raised eyebrow. Superman was silent.

"Oh yeah," he said and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Anyways, you two have fun!" Then he flew off. Batman and Wonder Woman watched him until he was gone.

"Hello, Batman," Wonder Woman said suddenly. "I'm Wonder Woman, but you already know that. But you could also call me Diana." Batman didn't respond. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" Batman narrowed his eyes. Wonder Woman smiled. "That's great. I could use someone like you. Quiet and obedient. Flash is the opposite."

"Care to tell me about yourself?" Batman asked. "I have absolutely no idea who you are, or what you're capable of." Wonder Woman blinked.

"Well…" she began. "My name is Diana, Princess of Themyscira. My mother is Hippolyta-"

"Hippolyta?" Batman repeated. "As in the goddess?" Wonder Woman nodded.

"Themyscira is a land with no men or children," she continued. "My mother shaped me

from clay, and I was the only child on the island. I grew up to become a young woman, and was sent to the world of men. That was about a year ago. I don't belong to any city, but I do my best to protect the world from evil, and I find the best way to do so was to form the Justice League."

Batman nodded. He liked Wonder Woman. She was a beautiful young woman but wasn't anything like Catwoman. She was modest and humble, and probably didn't even care about beauty. She was a perfect role-model for the world. And she also seemed very wise and fair.

Batman looked down at her lasso. "Your weapon is a lasso?" he asked. Wonder Woman looked down and touched it.

"It's called the Lasso of Truth. By wrapping it around someone, I can force them to tell the truth against their will," Wonder Woman replied. "But of course I use it for appropriate reasons." Batman nodded again. "I also have a sword and shield, but I don't usually take those into battle." Wonder Woman touched her boots. "These are the Sandals of Hermes; they give me speed." She held up her wrist and Batman noticed two silver bracelets. "Indestructible bracelets." She touched her crown. "And I use this as a boomerang. I also have super-strength and the power of flight." Batman tried not to let his jaw dropped in amazement. She was basically another Superman!

"Well you're certainly powerful," he said. Wonder Woman began to walk further down the hall and Batman followed.

"And what about you, Batman?" she asked him with a smile.

"Detective powers," he joked. But with his unemotional tone, Wonder Woman was confused.

"Detective powers..?" she repeated. "That's… special."

"I was joking," he said. Wonder Woman smiled.

"Oh."

"I don't have any powers. I worked for everything I have," he said. "People don't think I'm

human." Wonder Woman smiled again. They arrived in a big room where the other five heroes were. They all turned to look at Batman.

"Batman, it's my honor to introduce to you the Justice League members: Aquaman, The Martian Manhunter, The Flash, and Green Lantern," Wonder Woman said. Batman nodded respectfully.

"So this is the new guy?" Flash asked and with his powers, ran up to Batman. "Hi, I'm The Flash, also known as The Fastest Man Alive."

"So I've heard," Batman said with a frown. Flash smiled.

"Batman," Wonder Woman began. "Welcome to the Justice League."


	5. Chapter 5

Batman was forced to stay in the Watchtower for the rest of the day. If he didn't, Wonder Woman was going to use her lasso to know his secret identity. _She only uses it for appropriate reasons,_ Batman had thought at that moment.

During his time in the Watchtower, he was introduced to all six of them and they all told him their story, powers, and why they joined the league. He told all of them the dangers of the Justice League, but they didn't pay attention to that. He hated that.

And after that, they had the nerve to ask if he wanted to join!

 _Sure,_ Batman had thought at that moment. _You steal_ my _mission, kidnap me, threaten me to stay, and then ask me to join something I've been telling you all the forget about._ He frowned. _Sure, I'll join._

He declined. Obviously. They continued to ask him and told him all the great things they could accomplish, but he still said no. One, they were too powerful and would definitely gain more enemies this way. Two, Superman was the "leader". Three, Superman was on the Justice League. So it was a no. And he had reasonable reasons not to join.

~~~  
"Sir, it may not be my place to say, but I think that joining the Justice League would be a wonderful idea," Alfred said to Bruce in the Bat Cave.

"That's ridiculous," Bruce said. "I can't balance being Bruce Wayne, being Batman, _and_ being on the league."

"You have a point, sir," Alfred continued. "But being in the league would make your missions easier and be a wonderful experience."

"I don't need help on my missions. I never had in the past, and never will in the future," Bruce said. Alfred sighed.

"Well, Master Bruce, this _is_ your life," he said and walked towards the exit. "And you're completely wasting it," he muttered to himself.

"I heard that," Bruce said with a smile. Alfred ran out of the Bat Cave.

Suddenly there was a vibration in his belt. Bruce pulled out his phone and the bat symbol appeared. The symbol disappeared and words were typed in, telling Bruce where Batman was needed. He put on his suit, jumped in the batmobile, and drove away to a jewelry store, where he guessed the criminal was Catwoman.

The thought of seeing her again made his chest tingle. Every time he thought of her he instantly fell into a daze.

But once he got out of the daze, he'd always think of Talia, and how _she_ was his _true_ love. Catwoman could just be playing him… but he liked her. A lot.

Batman drove up to the jewelry store and wasn't surprised to see that the police had not arrived. He specifically programmed his phone so that he would intercept silent alarms, stopping it before it reached the police.

Batman got out of the batmobile and entered the jewelry store. It was dark, because it was closed. It was regular for a store to be closed at 1:30 A.M.

He turned on his flashlight and looked around the room. He looked at the jewelry and saw nothing was missing at all. He narrowed his eyes. This wasn't a crime; it was a meeting.

Catwoman wanted to meet him.

"Long time no see," Catwoman purred from the shadows. "And I'm not interested in the jewelry. I just wanted to see you."

 _Speak of the devil,_ Batman thought to himself. "Show yourself," he demanded. Catwoman slowly stepped out of the shadows. He first saw her foot, then leg. She gradually stepped into the light where the moon was shining through the window. Batman swore he heard romantic music in his head.

"Did you miss me?" she asked and began to walk closer to him with a smirk.

"What do you want?" he asked hostilely, remembering how she left him in the middle of the mission and let _Superman_ save him.

"I just wanted to see you again," Catwoman said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his. "And I have a little gift for you." Batman looked into her eyes and noticed dark bags underneath them, covered up with makeup. Her eyes looked tired and not so beautiful as they did before. She looked older.

"Are you feeling alright?" Batman asked her, concerned. Catwoman let go of him and looked at the floor.

"You've noticed," she said seriously. "Of course. You're a detective."

"You seem tired," Batman said. "You should rest." Catwoman laughed.

"Oh, once you see my gift, you'll understand _how_ tired I am," she said with a small smile. Catwoman turned to him. "Aren't you mad at me?"  
"You left me in the middle of the mission and let _Superman_ save me," Batman said. "He and his friends stole my mission, in _my_ city."

"Well isn't nice to have help sometimes?" Catwoman said.

"Why did you leave?" Batman said, almost a nanosecond when she finished. He became more angry. Catwoman sighed and gestured him to follow her.

"Come on," she said. "I'll show you." She began to walk out of the store, but Batman didn't move a muscle. "I said come on!" Catwoman said. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Return the stolen items first," he said. Catwoman made an innocent face, but then groaned. She dug in her pocket and took a golden bracelet out and threw it on the floor. Batman smiled a little and followed Catwoman. She climbed up the wall and walked across the roof of the store. Batman came close behind.

Catwoman leaped to another building, then another. She stayed on the third roof and walked to a basket. Batman followed, prepared for any tricks. Catwoman picked up the basket and Batman noticed that it rocked side to side. Something was inside…

Something alive.

Catwoman handed him the basket. "Careful," she said quietly. Batman looked down in the basket and saw a blue blanket with a oddly shaped lump. He looked at Catwoman again and she nodded, telling him to take the blanket off. Slowly and carefully, Batman grabbed the tip of the blanket, but suddenly Catwoman touched his hand. "I forgot," she said and sighed. "You need to take off your mask." Batman narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just tell me to do?" he asked.

"Take off your mask," Catwoman repeated. "Please." She grabbed the edge of hers and Batman widened his eyes. She closed her eyes and lifted her mask until it hung from the back of her neck. She smiled and Batman's jaw almost dropped.

She was beautiful. Her dark hair fell in place perfectly and her blue eyes shone like the stars.

"My name is Selina Kyle," she said. "Now take your mask off. I promise I won't tell." Batman hesitated and continued to look into her eyes. He grabbed his mask and pulled it off.

"I'm sure you know my name," he said. Selina smiled.

"Bruce Wayne," she said. "I've been kissing Bruce Wayne."

"You've been kissing Batman," he said.

"Who knew that Mr. I Love To Smile would be such a grump like Batman?" Selina said with a smile. Bruce frowned. "Okay, just lift the blanket."

Bruce again grabbed the edge of the blanket and lifted it off and a baby girl was revealed. Bruce gasped and almost dropped the basket. Selina smiled and shyly laughed. She carefully took the baby into her arms and rocked it slowly. Selina smiled and kissed the baby's nose and the baby smiled back.

"Now do you understand why I left you?" Selina said to Bruce. "It was sudden, and I didn't have time to tell you or explain. And you also understand why I'm so tired." Bruce smiled and nodded.

"May I?" he asked. Selina smiled and nodded. She gently gave him the baby and he held it in his arms.

"Of course," Selina said. "She's yours, too." Bruce looked at Selina. "Actually she's all yours." Selina put her mask back on.

"Selina, what are you talking about?" Bruce asked, still holding the baby.

"I can't take care of a child," she said. "I just don't have the heart. But, Bruce, you do." Catwoman walked to the edge of the roof and the baby reached out to her. "Sorry, Helena," Catwoman said and jumped off the roof.

Bruce looked back at the baby girl. She was beautiful, just like her mother. He placed her back in the basket and put the blanket on her. He picked up the basket and looked at the baby again.

"Helena, huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Master Helena, please don't jump around-" Alfred yelled and chased after Helena. "Oh, no, Master Helena! I don't think that's a good idea!" Helena laughed wildly and backflipped off the the dinner table. She landed in a handstand and flipped over in a backbend, then kicked over.

"Oh, Alfred, cheer up!" Helena said with a smile. "I'm just having some fun."

"And I would highly recommend you to not have 'fun' in the house," Alfred said with a frown. "If you want to have 'fun', be my guest to go outside." Helena scoffed.

"No thanks!" she said and cartwheeled away while yelled, "Woohoo!" Bruce entered the room, laughing lightly.

"Master Bruce, do teach that girl some manners," Alfred said. "And the first lesson shall be respect." Bruce laughed again.

"She's fourteen, Alfred," he said. "She's going to be disobedient."

"Sir, why couldn't Miss Kyle raise her?" Alfred asked tiredly. Bruce snapped out of his happy mood and frowned at Alfred. "O-oh, my apologies, sir. I didn't mean to mention her name."

"It's fine, Alfred," Bruce said. "Helena's not in the room."

"Master Bruce, remind me again _why_ you haven't told Helena about her real mother?"

"Because when she was younger she would never understand. And now, at age fourteen, I have no idea how she'll react," Bruce said. "Will she _join_ her mother in this crime spree, or try to confront her?"

"Sir, even as long as I have known Master Helena, I still don't know what she would do," Alfred said. "That child is unpredictable."

"She's better of thinking her mother died a long time ago," Bruce said.

"But she is heartbroken, even having no memory of her 'mother'," Alfred said. Bruce sighed.

"It's what's best for her. Maybe when she's older I'll tell her about Selina," he said.

"What?" Helena said from behind. Bruce groaned. He turned around and saw her standing in the hallway. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Did you-" Bruce began.

"I heard everything!" Helena yelled. Alfred began to whistle and he walked out of the room. Helena walked closer to Bruce. "My mother is alive? She never died? And her name isn't Grace?" Bruce simply nodded. "She's alive." Helena turned to the side and sighed with a smile in relief. "You liar!" she yelled suddenly and punched Bruce but he caught her fist. Helena gasped.

"I think we should sit down and talk about this," Bruce said and narrowed his eyes. He let go of Helena's fist and she shook it. Bruce took out of his phone and dialed a number. "Dick, do me a favor and take care of Gotham tonight. _With_ Barbara, okay? And don't get into a fight."

((At Barbara's apartment))

Dick was leaning against the wall, on his phone. Barbara opened the bathroom door and hot steam flew out. A towel was wrapped around her body and in her hair. She walked up to Dick and touched the screen on his phone and pushed it down. Dick smiled, but continued to stare where his phone was before. Barbara took his phone and threw it on the bed beside her.

"Having a good day, Dick?" she said slowly with a smile. Dick looked at her finally.

"It's going great," he said and kissed Barbara's lips. She pressed deeper, forcing Dick into the wall. She pressed her body against his while Dick took off the towel on her head. She began to unbutton his shirt and in a few moments it was off, on the floor. Dick broke from the kiss. "My turn," he said with a daring smile. Barbara gasped and smiled, then ran away from him.

"Oh, don't you dare!" she yelled, hanging onto her towel like it was one million dollars. He chased after her.

"Come on, Barbara. It's Robin chasing you right now," Dick said. Barbara laughed and jumped on the bed. Right when she jumped, Dick grabbed the edge of her towel and tore it off. Barbara screamed and fell on the bed, lying down. Dick jumped on the bed beside her and rolled over on top her. He kissed her lips and touched her bare shoulders. Suddenly his phone rang. Dick ignored it and continued to kiss Barbara. They rolled over and Dick grabbed her butt. Barbara yelped in the kiss and quickly took Dick's belt off. She lifted it up and whipped his back. Dick jumped and broke from the kiss. "You bad girl," he said.

"You bad boy!" she yelled and laughed after. Dick's phone continued to ring. He sighed and grabbed it.

"Hey, Bruce," he said. Barbara widened her eyes. A moment of silence. "Bruce, come on. I'm kind of busy right now." Barbara held in laughter. He sighed again. "Why can't you just do it?" Barbara heard Bruce's voice raise on the phone. "Alright, alright. Yes, sir," Dick said and hung up.

"What happened?" Barbara asked. She walked to her closet and changed into a bra and underwear with shorts, then came out. (Just something quick.)

"Bruce is busy with Helena," Dick said. Barbara lay back down on the bed. "He needs us to take care of Gotham."

"I think Gotham can go without heroes for a day, right?" Barbara asked.

"Wait, you're thinking I was actually going to dress in tights and patrol the city?" Dick said. Barbara nodded and Dick laughed. "No way." Suddenly he kissed Barbara again. She laughed but it was muffled from the kiss.

((Back at the Wayne Manor))

"Helena," Bruce began with a sigh.

"Yeah, you better sigh," Helena said. "You lied to me! For fourteen years! Recently I told you about how I have a small memory of a woman dressed like a cat and a man dressed like a bat. You told me it was nothing, and certainly not Batman and Catwoman." Helena began to think. "You said, 'join her mother in a crime spree'." Then it clicked. "My mother is Catwoman!" Bruce nodded. Helena laughed. "How could you keep something that big from me?"

"It was to protect you," Bruce replied, trying to remain calm. "If you found out, I had no idea what you might have done." Helena stood up out of her chair.

"Well now you know," she said.

"Helena, don't you _dare_ go see your mother," Bruce demanded.

"Why? I'm pretty sure she'll want to see her daughter," Helena said defiantly.

"She doesn't want to! She abandoned you!" Bruce said, his voice raised. He calmed down. "You can't see her. You should be ashamed to be her daughter." Helena laughed lightly.

"I'm not ashamed to be her daughter," she said and paused dramatically. "I'm ashamed to be _your_ daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

"Helena, I've sacrificed many things so that you wouldn't know about Selina," Bruce said.

"Oh, so she has a name?" Helena said with attitude. "Selina. Yeah, that sounds _way_ more real than _Grace_."

"Helena, you need to understand," Bruce said, his voice raising. "I am Batman." Helena gasped and almost tripped.

"Y-you're Batman?" she asked. Bruce nodded.

"So I suggest you _sit down_ and _listen_ before my other personality decides to hold you by the collar of your shirt over the roof of a fifty-story building," Bruce said. Helena sat down immediately and closed her mouth. "I met your mother many years ago. She seemed to have a romantic interest in me. And of course I fell for her."

"Fell for her?" Helena asked. "So she was just faking her love." But then a second later Helena covered her mouth with her hand.

"I mean 'fell for her' as in, she didn't even love me as much as I love her," Bruce said. "Your mother is a seductress. Her mission was to lure me to the villains of Gotham, but instead she fell in love with me. We worked on a mission together against all of Gotham's villains, but she had sudden cramps and had to leave without telling me. And that's when you were born." Helena widened her eyes. "Two days later we met at a jewelry store, where she tripped the silent alarm to get my attention. She gave me a basket and I saw you as a newborn baby inside. Your mother gave you to me and left."

"W-what..?" Helena whispered, beginning to cry. "She doesn't love me…"  
"Helena, of course she loves you," Bruce said. "You're her child. But taking care of a baby would be too hard for her. I bet she thinks about you every day and wants to see you." A long silence.

"So, you two are married?" Helena asked. She looked at his hand. "I never saw a ring on your finger."

"We never got married," Bruce said. "I never purposed, but we both knew that we loved each other. So we kind of married each other in our minds, without mentioning it to the other."

"So you love each other," Helena said. Bruce hesitated.

"It was stronger before. But now it is _very_ faint," he said. "It's almost gone."

"Why?" Helena asked.

"It's almost gone because of you," Bruce answered. Helena gasped.

"W-what? No! I never wanted that! I want a mother! I don't want to be the one thing that separates you from the love of your life!" Helena said.

"I told you I had to sacrifice things," Bruce said. "I had to sacrifice seeing your mother. You couldn't know about her. Even if I was able to keep our meetings a secret, it wasn't worth the risk." Helena began to cry.

"No, I want you to see her! Go meet my mother," she said.

"After not seeing her for fourteen years, I don't think things will be the same," Bruce said. "But of course, _you_ can see her." Helena smiled. Bruce wrote down Selina's phone number on a piece of paper that was on the coffee table and handed it to Helena. "Go call her now," he said with a smile. Helena looked at the phone number and smiled. She stood up and hugged Bruce.

"Thanks, dad," she said as tears fell down her face. "I love you." Bruce hugged her back.

"Now go," he said. Helena jumped in excitement and ran to her room. She jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow with excitement. She quickly dialed Selina's number and bit her lip.

"Hello, this is Selina Kyle," she answered. "Is this call for work or for a social visit?"

"I-I don't know," Helena answered nervously.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" Selina said. Helena was silent.

"Hi, mom! I miss you so much I haven't seen you in so long like since I was a baby, right? I remember your face when you gave me to Bruce and you were so beautiful. Hey did you know that Bruce kept you a secret from me because it was to protect me I didn't get it at first but then I understood because one: he's Batman and I don't want to fight with him. Anyways I really want to see you and I am so excited to be calling you right now!" Helena said at a speed nobody could understand. Selina was silent for a long moment.

"Excuse me, did you just call me 'mom'? And did you say Bruce?" Selina asked. A longer pause. "Is this… Helena?"

"Yes!" Helena yelled. "It's me! It's your daughter after fourteen years!"

"Oh, Helena!" Selina squealed. "My darling, how are you?"  
"To be honest, right now I'm thrilled and going to barf," Helena said. "I really want to see you."

"Oh, I do too!" Selina said. "Darling, I apologize for giving you away to Bruce."

"It's alright. I've been having a great life in the mansion," Helena said.

"No, darling. I mean, I should have kept you. I shouldn't have given you away. I was tired and had mixed feelings. I didn't want to have the responsibility of a child for who knows how long. But the moment I gave you away, I regretted it," Selina said. "I wanted you back. But I knew you would be much safer with Bruce."

"What do you mean safer with dad?" Helena asked.

"He's a hero, darling," Selina said. "And I'm the villain."

"No, you're not!" she protested. "You went on that mission with dad, remember? Right before you had me. You're a hero." Selina laughed.

"Helena, thank you for the support, but I've done many things that are the opposite of being a hero. Countless times I've stolen. I've dedicated my life to steal jewelry and money. I've only done one good thing in my life, and that was giving you to Bruce," Selina said. "I knew he would protect you at all costs, because he's the hero. Me? A villain or thug would come to my house and get through my cheap security. He'd kill you. But Bruce is a wealthy, young man who also has a Bat Cave to hide in."

"I still want to see you," Helena said.

"And you will," Selina said. "Just not today. When the day is right." Suddenly Helena's bedroom door opened and Bruce appeared.

"Oh," Helena said. "Hi, dad."

"Bruce?" Selina said on the phone. "Hello, handsome."

"Selina, you don't need to call me that anymore," Bruce said.

"Helena, here's something about Bruce," Selina said. "He's always the sourpuss." Helena giggled but Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Helena, I want you to stay in your room for the rest of the night. Go to bed early. We are going somewhere early tomorrow," Bruce said. Helena raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You're acting weird," she said.

"Just go to bed, alright?" Bruce said. He walked to her and kissed her forehead. "Good night." He left her room. Helena made a suspicious face.

"Let me guess," Selina said on the phone. "You usually go to bed _way_ later, and he doesn't talk to you like that when it's bedtime."

"Yup," Helena said.

"I say spy on him," Selina said. "Text me when something happens."

"Alright," Helena said. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, Helena," Selian said and hung up. Helena inhaled, then slowly opened her door. She walked through the dark hallway and peeked from the corner. Bruce was sitting on his chair in front of the fireplace, just staring into the fire. As Helena looked at him more carefully, she realized he was wearing his Batman suit. She smiled and was excited to see if he would bust out with some criminal fighting. Then there was a small knock Helena knew that she would have never heard from her bedroom. Batman stood up and opened the door. A beautiful, young woman was standing outside.

"Talia," Batman said. She stepped inside. "It's been a while."

"Three years," she said. "I missed you, beloved." Batman held her close to him and their noses touched each other's.

"I missed you, too, Talia," he said. Then suddenly they kissed and Helena almost yelped out loud in surprise. Talia broke from the kiss and smiled. Batman took her hand and they walked towards the fireplace. They sat down on the rug and faced each other. "I haven't seen your beautiful eyes in so long," Batman said.

"And I haven't ever seen your face," Talia said and touched his mask. "I'll keep it a secret. You don't need to hide it." Batman hesitated. "You trust me, right, beloved?"

"Whenever we meet you always end up putting a gun to my head," Batman said. "Even as much as you love me, you are more loyal to your father, Ra's al Ghul, aren't you?"

"He's my father," Talia said. "Be brought me to life. And this is how I repay him. But you never had to deal with that, correct?" Batman stood up and looked down at her.

"I bring you into my home and you say that," he said. Talia grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"I apologize, beloved," she said. "It's just that… you'll never understand."

"You're right," Batman said. "I'll never understand how you are so beautiful." Talia smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. Batman slowly fell onto his back and Talia was on top of him. They mushed their lips together and Batman grabbed the zipper on her suit that ran down her chest. He pulled it down and touched her breast. Talia moved her right hand (while her left hand held her up) down towards his utility belt and rubbed it around his private area.

Helena silently gasped and widened her eyes. She was confused- if he loved Selina, why wasn't he with her instead of Talia? Embarrassed- her father was making out with a lady she had never met, while in an illegal marriage with Selina! Disgusted- okay, you know why!

She wondered whether to ask him "What the heck?" or to run away. But she couldn't move a muscle. She just stood there as Batman undressed Talia in the darkness, while the fire was their only light. But Helena was finally able to move and quietly took out her phone. SHe took a picture of Talia on top of Batman, then realized she was sweating, and sweating hard. Her palms were slippery and she couldn't even grab anything without her hands sliding off. Her forehead felt like it was raining, and her body under her clothes felt on fire. She slowly and carefully took a step closer to her room. Helena placed her sweaty hand on the wall to keep balance, so her bare feet wouldn't slip. She slowly walked away. But when she heard Talia begin to moan loudly she almost screamed and sprinted back to her room. She leaped onto the floor and somersaulted to a safe landing, then quietly closed her door.

Helena turned her phone on and sent the picture of Selina, also saying, _I had no idea about this. Did you?_

((In Selina's home))

"Isis, do you think Batman's still into me?" Selina asked her cat. Isis meowed in response. "It's hopeless. I'm still in love with him. I wish he would just purpose to me!" Suddenly her phone alerted someone had texted her. Selina sat up on the couch and grabbed her phone. When she saw the picture Helena had sent her, she gasped and almost dropped her phone. It looked like Batman and a woman kissing, but…

Selina closed-up and saw that a woman was on top of Batman. She saw his hand

touching her breast and the woman touching his private area. She felt more angry than she had ever felt before. Selina felt like her eyes were on fire while her body was just ready to explode. But besides anger, she felt hurt. Very, very hurt.

In a few moments, Selina called Helena. Helena accepted and held the phone to her ear. "Mom," Helena began in a whisper. "I'm really confused. Who is that lady?"

"I know exactly who she is," Selina said in a voice full of hate. "Talia al Ghul. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul, a well-known criminal."

"W-what should I do?" Helena asked desperately. "Run away? Talk to Bruce?" Selina remained silent for a long moment. She walked to her bedroom and opened her closet. She pressed her hand against the wall and the wall split, revealing her Catwoman suit.

"Helena," Selina said, an idea sparking in her head. "I think it's time you've come home." She looked at her Catwoman suit and smirked.


End file.
